Different
by XiayuweLiu
Summary: We love each other to death.. don't look us like that with those eyes.. we are just in love, that's all.. don't hate us however you're viewing us.. We're just a little different .. just leave us alone.. tell me what is wrong? This is ChanBaek Love Story! My first FF of ChanBaek for all ChanBaek Shipper
1. Chapter 1

"different"

Pair: ChanBaek

Cast: all exo member OT 12 and other

Rate: T

Author: XiaYuWe Liu

 _Summary: We love each other to death.. don't look us like that with those eyes.. we are just in love, that's all.. don't hate us however you're viewing us.. We're just a little different .. just leave us alone.. tell me what is wrong?_

Fyi- this summary from fmv by myownfan1611 "secretly" thank you so much aii eonnie for beautiful FMV of ChanBaek ^_^

Note: the idea from fmv "secretly" but this fanfiction original from my mind please don't copas without permission and don't be silent reader.. thanks and enjoy it! ^_^

**XiaYuWe Liu 's Present**

-Different-

Chapter 1 ( we know each other )

*Baekhyun Pov*

Halo.. izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Byun Baekhyun.. cukup panggil aku Baekhyun oke? Aku adalah trainee di SM. Ent, dan baru saja Ceo kami memberitahukan bahwa aku akan segera debut! Itu adalah tujuan utama dari seorang trainee sepertiku.. dan yang paling membahagiakan adalah karena aku akan satu grup dengan sahabatku, park chanyeol orang yang idiot berkuping yoda.

*baekhyun's pov end*

Baekhyun terus saja membenahi dirinya di depan kaca, ia merasa gelisah karena hari ini adalah hari debut nya sebagai member EXO.

"baekhyun-ah.. apa yang kamu lakukan di depan kaca?". Tanya chanyeol heran.

"aku agak tidak percaya diri". jawab baekhyun sambil berpout ria.

"kamu sudah cukup imut.. tidak ada yang perlu kau ragukan lagi". Ucap chanyeol menenangkan.

"benarkah?". Tanya baekhyun ragu.

"sungguh, percaya padaku okay". Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan imutnya.

Tiba-tiba manager mereka datang untuk memberikan sinyal bahwa showcase akan segera dimulai.

"okay.. kita pasti bisa.. jangan kecewakan fans okay? Semangat!". Ujar suho sang leader dengan berapi-api.

Debut showcase EXO pun dimulai dengan sangat apik, para member menunjukkan bakatnya masing-masing dengan penuh enerjik, teriakan dari para fans lah yang menjadi semangat tersendiri bagi mereka.

*setelah debut showcase dan makan malam*

Para member EXO K masuk kedalam dorm mereka untuk dibagikan kamar.

"oke, sehun sekamar dengan suho, kai dengan d.o dan baekhyun dengan chanyeol.. kalian harus bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain.. hyung tentu tidak bisa menjaga kalian 24 jam.. jadi hyung percaya kalian.. jangan berbuat onar okay?". Pesan manager hyung sebelum pergi.

Para member EXO K masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing karena sudah lelah.

"tak kusangka aku bisa sekamar denganmu". Ucap baekhyun sembari duduk di kasurnya.

"kenapa memangnya?". Tanya chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa sebenarnya.. hanya saja itu terlihat canggung untuk member lain yang mungkin belum terlalu saling mengenal, sedangkan kita kan sudah berteman sejak trainee". Ucap baekhyun.

"jadi kamu ingin tukar roommate?". Tanya chanyeol to the point.

"tidak.. aku tidak mau juga". Jawab baekhyun sambil merebahkan badannya di kasur.

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya sembari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"kau tidak mau mandi dulu?". Tanya chanyeol setelah mandi, wangi mint menyerebak dari badannya dan terlihat tetesan air di rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"humm.. wangimu enak sekali yeol, aku minta sabun dan shampoomu ya". Pinta baekhyun sambil berpuppy eyes.

"ya.. kau pakai saja, aku masih banyak stok". Jawab chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut basahnnya dengan handuk kecil.

"thank you yeollie!". Ucap baekhyun kegirangan sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

*keesokan harinya*

Sederet jadwal padat sudah tersusun untuk EXO K, terlebih lagi mereka adalah boyband yang baru debut, sehingga dibutuhkan promosi dengan gencar untuk mengenalkan EXO ke masyarakat luas, S.M kembali menggunakan istilah "couple" yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para fans sebagai bentuk fanservice.

"apa apaan ini? Mereka menyuruhku melakukan fanservice dengan orang bermata belo itu? Sungguh menakutkan". Ucap kai gusar ketika tau dengan siapa dia harus berfanservice.

Sedangkan si mata belo yang dimaksud kai hanya memberi death glare kepada kai.

"wah.. kalian seperti jodoh saja, sudah dekat dari trainee, sekamar bahkan kalian menjadi couple fanservice ckckck". Ucap suho kepada chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"hyung jangan ngomong sembarangan.. aku bosan sebenarnya dengan si mungil ini.. dia terlalu bawel". Ledek chanyeol.

"yak!yoda! kau juga bawel!". Teriak baekhyun 3 oktaf.

"benar-benar jodoh". Ucap sehun sambil terkikik geli.

.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa ataupun tidak, mereka melakukan fanservice seperti yang diperintah oleh agensi.. bahkan kai yang tadinya takut dengan d.o pun mulai akrab dengan nya, istilah tak kenal maka tak sayang memang sangat berlaku, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dikenal dengan couple pelawak yang berisik dan lucu, begitulah mereka sebagai ciri khasnya.

"eomma..aku rindu luhan hyung". Rajuk sehun sang maknae kepada d.o, luhan merupakan couplenya namun berbeda grup karena luhan ada di EXO M.

"kau telfon dia saja maknae". Ucap d.o sambil menyiapkan makanan, panggilan "eomma" memang sangat cocok bukan?.

"aku inginnya melihat luhan hyung". Rajuk sehun lagi.

"buat susah saja". Sindir kai yang disambut jitakan dari d.o .

"sudah sini kita webcamman dengan luhan, aku juga rindu dengan kris hyung". Ucap baekhyun.

"benarkah?". Tanya sehun berbinar.

"ya.. tentu saja! Ayo cepat sini".

Sehun pun menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang menyambungkan skypenya.

Webcamman itu banyak dihabiskan sehun dengan menangis tersedu-sedu didepan luhan, bahkan luhan sampai kewalahan meladeni tangisan si maknae yang begitu menyayat hati.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi sehunna.. kami pasti segera kembali kekorea.. jangan seperti ini". Hibur luhan sebisanya.

"hyung janji ya harus sama sehun terus kalo disini". Ucap sehun sambil tersedu.

"ya.. aku janji.. sekarang sudah dulu ya, kami sebentar lagi harus berangkat untuk jadwal lain.. jaga kesehatanmu dan jadi anak yang baik oke? Hyung menyayangimu". Ucap luhan sambil mengakhiri webcammannya.

Sehun menghapus air matanya, dia sudah berjanji untuk jadi anak yang baik.

"cup cup cup.. sehun semangat!". Ujar baekhyun sambil memeluk sehun.

"benar-benar manja". Sindir kai yang disambut dengan jitakan dari d.o .

"yak kyungsoo! Kenapa kau memukulku terus hah?". Tanya kai kesal.

"karena kau berisik hitam!". Jawab d.o datar.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat drama keluarga hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, matanya tertuju pada baekhyun yang sedang menenangkan sehun yang begitu keibuan.

"apa yang kau lihat baek?" tanya chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan 'couple' nya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri didepan laptopnya tersebut.

Baekhyun nampak kaget mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol.

"ah.. yeollie.. tidak aku tidak melakukan apa-apa". Jawab baekhyun agak sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan curiga.

"jangan bilang kalau kau sedang menonton film yadong!hayo mengaku padaku!". Goda chanyeol.

"yakk! Aku tidak sepervert itu bodoh!". Umpat baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa keras.

"habis wajah mu lucu baekhyuna.. seperti orang yang ketahuan menonton film yadong hahahaha". Jawab chanyeol yang tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya yang memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"huh sudah puas meledekku huh? Aku ingin tidur jadi jangan berisik!". Omel baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tanpa baekhyun ketahui, chanyeol tersenyum begitu lebar dan penuh makna.

"yak! Baekhyunnie tega meninggalkan aku tidur duluan eoh?". Rajuk chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dan mendengus.

"dasar bayi besar.. ayo cepat tidur". Ucap baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun langsung merebahkan badan besarnya kekasur, dan keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"eumm.. baekhyunee". Panggil chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya berdehem.

"apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang?". Tanya chanyeol.

"aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa". Jawab baekhyun cepat.

"kalau aku sedang memikirkan **kita".** Ucap chanyeol.

"kita? Apa maksudmu?". Tanya baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol merubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kearah baekhyun, menarik baekhyun agar mau berposisi sama menghadap kearahnya dan menarik tangan baekhyun kearah dadanya.

"disini... begitu damai jika ada baekhyunee disampingku". Ucap chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dahi baekhyun berkeringat, padahal ac kamar menyala cukup dingin.

"kenapa begitu ya baekhyunee?". Tanya chanyeol yang sudah membuka matanya.

"eum.. mungkin karena kita adalah sahabat dekat, jadi kau selalu merasa nyaman". Jawab baekhyun.

"jadi member lain bukan sahabat dekatku kah? Aku tidak merasa disini begitu damai jika dengan member lain.. hanya dengan baekhyunee". Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam begitu gugup.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, chanyeol sibuk dengan rasa damainya dan baekhyun sibuk dengan kegugupan yang menerpanya, begitu lama sampai waktu terasa begitu lambat bagi baekhyun.

"baekhyunee". Panggil chanyeol tiba tiba dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

Baekhyun hanya berdehem.

"kalau kita jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis apakah itu sebuah hal yang salah?". Tanya chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"entahlah.. setau ku itu adalah hal yang sangat salah karena menyalahi aturan alam". Jawab baekhyun tidak pasti.

"tapi bukankah cinta itu merupakan anugrah? Bagaimana bisa cinta itu jadi salah ketika orang yang kita cinta menyalahi aturan?". Tanya chanyeol tak terima.

Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah, ia tidak tau jawaban seperti apa yang chanyeol inginkan... atau mungkin ia inginkan?

"cha... tidurlah, kau pasti sangat lelah terlebih dengan pertanyaanku.. good night my baekhyunee". Ucap chanyeol sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat wajah tampan chanyeol.

"aku benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa park chanyeol, aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan ini.. aku harap kau mengerti itu". Ucap batin baekhyun sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

 _Ada banyak hal yang masih menjadi rahasia di hidup ini, bagaimana merasakan cinta yang terlarang untuk dirasakan, apa karena itu sebuah kesalahan? Sesuatu yang tidak patut untuk di pertahankan?_

 _Why is it? Why can't we?they whispers and go against us... We love each other to death .. We are just in Love...We're just a little different.. that's all_

TBC

-Xiayuwe Liu-


	2. Chapter 2

"different"

Pair: ChanBaek

Cast: all exo member OT 12 and other

Rate: T

Author: XiaYuWe Liu

 _Summary: We love each other to death.. don't look us like that with those eyes.. we are just in love, that's all.. don't hate us however you're viewing us.. We're just a little different .. just leave us alone.. tell me what is wrong?_

Fyi- this summary from fmv by myownfan1611 "secretly" thank you so much aii eonnie for beautiful FMV of ChanBaek ^_^

Note: the idea from fmv "secretly" but this fanfiction original from my mind please don't copas without permission and don't be silent reader.. thanks and enjoy it! ^_^

**XiaYuWe Liu 's Present**

-Different-

Chapter 2 (It's Called Love?)

^Baekhyun's POV^

Ada banyak hal didunia ini yang ingin aku tanyakan, namun aku tidak tau kemana aku harus bertanya dan bagaimana caranya, ini semua tentang apa yang pernah ditanyakan chanyeol kepadaku.

" _kalau kita jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis apakah itu sebuah hal yang salah? tapi bukankah cinta itu merupakan anugrah? Bagaimana bisa cinta itu jadi salah ketika orang yang kita cinta menyalahi aturan?"_

Kata-kata itu terus terputar diotakku bagai kaset usang yang selalu berputar tanpa henti dan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Aku memperhatikan setiap orang didalam dorm, mereka .. bukankah juga terlihat seperti aku dan chanyeol? Kami tidak berbeda dengan mereka bukan?

"baekhyun hyung ada apa?". Tanya d.o sambil menatapku heran.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu". jawabku.

"tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tau". Ujar d.o.

"bagaimana perasaanmu pada kai? Eum.. maksudku.. eum kalian sangat dekat, bukankah kalian saling menyayangi?". Tanyaku penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

d.o tampak memutarkan bola mata bulatnya.

"tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi kai.. dibanding sebagai teman, kai sudah seperti adikku.. ah ani dia seperti kembaran bagiku, kembaran yang berbeda sifat namun saling melengkapi.. begitu juga dengan luhan hyung dan si maknae cadel... mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan seperti ikatan batin antara kakak kembaran dan adik kembarannya, ya tentu saja karena kami saling menyayangi baekhyun hyung". Jawab d.o sambil tersenyum simpul memamerkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Aku tertegun mendapati jawaban dari d.o .. alih alih puas dengan jawabannya aku justru ragu terhadap diriku sendiri.

mungkin itu juga yang aku dan chanyeol rasakan bukan? Karena kami begitu dekat sehingga kami merasa saling melengkapi dan tidak terpisahkan.. sebagai kembaran? Entahlah aku tidak begitu yakin..

.

.

.

"baekhyunniee.. kau tidak menonton diluar bersama yang lain?". Tanya chanyeol memasuki kamar kami.

"tidak, aku merasa tidak terlalu baik.. aku merasa butuh istirahat". Jawabku sambil menarik selimut.

Alih alih pergi chanyeol justru ikut tiduran disampingku.

"kenapa kau tidak pergi?". Tanyaku heran.

"karena kau mau menemani baekhyunee saja". Jawabnya yang membuat diriku semakin bingung.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

Detik detik terlama dalam hidupku untuk sebuah keheningan.

"aku memikirkan pertanyaanmu beberapa malam yang lalu". Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"oh ya? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawaban yang tepat?". Tanya chanyeol begitu penasaran.

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"tentu.. d.o yang memberikan ku pencerahan untuk jawaban itu". Jawabku.

"benarkah? Kau sampai berkonsultasi dengannya? Apa itu benar benar mengganggu fikiranmu?". Tanya chanyeol takjub.

"ya.. jujur saja itu seperti batu yang menghalangi jalanku". Jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"lalu apa jawabannya?".

"itu semua karena kita sudah seperti kembaran.. kau tau kan karena kita begitu sering bersama sampai ada ikatan batin diantara kau dan aku.. memang kita tentu bersaudara dengan yang lain.. tapi khusus untuk couple masing-masing itu terlihat seperti anak kembar yang selalu terikat, begitulah alasannya kenapa kau begitu damai dekat denganku". Jelasku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku kalau kita mencintai sesama jenis adalah hal yang salah ketika cinta merupakan suatu yang murni?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

Ah sungguh untuk yang satu ini aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"entahlah... aku rasa salah, namun aku juga tidak bisa menjudge begitu saja karena disanalah tersimpan anugrah cinta yang sakral". Jawabku lagi.

"kalau begitu aku tidak menganggap kenyamananku bersamamu karena kita seperti kembaran.. namun kita saling melengkapi karena kita saling memiliki cinta satu sama lain.. kau mencintaiku.. begitu pula denganku". Sanggap chanyeol.

Aku tertegun mendengar jawaban darinya, sunggup ini jawaban yang tidak mau aku dengar.

"kau masih waras kan park chanyeol?". Tanyaku sembari meledeknya agar tidak terjadi kecanggungan diantara kami.

"tentu saja aku masih waras, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mencabik-cabik wajah mulusmu baek". Jawab chanyeol yang disambut pipi meronaku. Ah sungguh sial, kenapa aku malah seperti anak gadis yang habis menerima pernyataan cinta? Hah.. aku mulai gila

"yakin atau tidak, kita memang saling mencintai baek.. kita memiliki rasa yang berbeda dengan member lain". Ujar chanyeol lagi.

" _ah tidak mungkin.. chanyeol ada ada saja, beda apanya? Kita sangat sama dengan yang lain". Batinku bergejolak begitu nyaring._

"aku tidak begitu perduli dengan perasaan yang dimiliki member lain, tapi aku sangat perduli dengan perasaanmu baek". Ucap chanyeol lagi.

kumohon seseorang hentikan ucapan chanyeol yang terus terngiang ditelingaku.

^baekhyun POV end^

.

.

.

Sore ini EXO K ada jadwal fansign di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di seoul, para fans sudah memenuhi tempat fansign sejak pagi bahkan ada yang sudah datang dari malam sebelumnya demi bisa mengikuti acara fansign ini.

"wah fans sudah sangat banyak memenuhi tempat fansign". Ucap sang maknae terkagum kagum dari dalam mobil sesampainya mereka sampai.

"mereka benar-benar fans yang super". Puji kai juga.

Yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat begitu banyaknya fans yang datang sampai acara fansign pun dimulai, mereka mulai berinteraksi dengan asyik bersama fans, bermain game, saling bercanda dengan para member dengan begitu ceria dan melakukan perform yang memukau, semua itu untuk fans yang sudah rela datang sejak lama.

"Chaaa... selamat atas fansign kalian yang cukup sukses ini". Ucap manajer hyung sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya, yap.. mereka kini sedang makan untuk merayakan kesuksesan fansignnya.

"ah.. chanyeol-ah.. aku suka dengan skinshipmu dan d.o .. aku lihat banyak fans juga yang menyukainya, teruskan lah.. kalian bisa berganti ganti couple agar tidak terlalu membuat fans jemu". Ucap manajer hyung lagi.

Semua member menganggukkan kepalanya, ya mereka tentu anak-anak yang patuh bukan?

-sesampainya di dorm-

Baekhyun nampak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, tidak seperti yang lain yang asyik bercanda dulu diruang televisi atau sekedar mengambil minuman, ini jarang sekali terjadi kepada baekhyun yang dikenal cukup aktif dan cerewet, setelah fansign tadi baekhyun memang agak aneh.

"kau kenapa baekhyunee?". Tanya chanyeol yang mengekori baekhyun kekamar.

"apanya yang kenapa?". Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"kau selama acara makan tadi agak aneh.. tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya". Ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"bukannya itu bagus? Aku hanya mencoba lebih tenang, seperti d.o ". Ujar baekhyun.

"kau cemburu dengan d.o?". tanya chanyeol.

"untuk apa aku cemburu? Kau ada-ada saja, masa aku cemburu dengan sesama?". Jawab baekhyun sensi.

"aku tau kau cemburu baek.. kau cemburu karena aku melakukan banyak skinship dengan d.o selama fansign tadi kan?".

"aku bilang aku tidak cemburu ya tidak cemburu park chanyeol! Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kita kan bukan sepasang kekasih untuk apa aku cemburu?!". Teriak baekhyun kesal dengan chanyeol, emosi menguasainya.

Baekhyun terengah-engah setelah berteriak tadi, sungguh ia tidak cemburu... iya hanya kesal mungkin? Entahlah selama ini baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Baekhyun nampak kaget dengan perlakuan chanyeol, ia ingin menepisnya namun hatinya berkata lain.. hatinya terlalu nyaman dengan perlakuan chanyeol.

"apa kita harus menjadi sepasang kekasih agar kau paham bahwa apa yang kau rasakan ini adalah sebuah kecemburuan?". Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan chanyeol untuk menepis banyak hal-hal aneh.

"kau gila park chanyeol? Aku ini laki-laki normal.. kau juga laki-laki normal". Jawab baekhyun.

"aku dan kau memang laki-laki normal, tapi tidak antara kau dan aku.. kita saling mencintai". Ucap chanyeol mantap.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang selalu kau bilang padaku chanyeol, kau terlalu aneh". Ujar baekhyun.

"kau yang masih tidak menerima perasaan yang datang kepadamu sehingga kau selalu bilang bahwa itu bukan cinta". Elak chanyeol.

"karena aku normal chanyeol-ah! Sudah aku lelah berdebat denganmu aku mau istirahat!". Ucap baekhyun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan chanyeol.

" _akan aku buat kau mengakui rasa itu baekhyunnee". Ucap chanyeol dalam hati_.

.

.

.

.

^Baekhyun's POV^

Hari ini adalah jadwal SMTown seoul, ini adalah kali pertamanya EXO bersama artis SM lain dalam satu panggung, aku begitu gugup selama rehearsal bersama sunbae-sunbae ku yang keren-keren itu.. cukup untuk membuatku lupa dengan ucapan chanyeol.. ah chanyeol, aku jadi mengingatnya lagi, semakin aku menepisnya semakin tidak bisa.

Penampilan-penampilan memukau dari para hobae membuatku berdecak kagum sampai tak terasa inilah akhir penampilan kami, bersama-sama diatas panggung , tertawa bersama sambil bernyanyi.. dan melakukan banyak skinship dengan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol...

Ia menghampiriku dengan senyuman idiotnya..

ah... fanservice, aku harus membuat fanservice bersamanya bukan? Ini waktu yang tepat.. tapi entah kenapa aku begitu gugup..

aku menunduk sambil menarik rambutnya untuk menempelkan kepalanya dengan kepala ku, tangannya berada dibahuku sambil tersenyum idiot kepadaku.. ah sungguh aku merasa lemas sekarang, orang-orang disekitarku seolah hanya patung, dan dunia... milik kami berdua..

aku rasa aku mulai gila..

tidak seharusnya aku melakukan fanservice sejauh ini yang membuat diriku sendiri gugup.

"kau cantik baek". Bisik chanyeol pelan.

Ah sial.. wajahku menghangat sekarang..

" _aku dan kau memang laki-laki normal, tapi tidak antara kau dan aku.. kita saling mencintai"_

Kata-kata chanyeol terus mendengung dikepalaku dengan begitu nyaringnya.

.

.

.

SMTown Concert sudah usai, setelah makan besar bersama seluruh artis SM kami pun segera kembali ke dorm masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Aku mengambil beberapa botol minuman untuk dibawa kekamar, ada saatnya aku selalu kehausan setiap kali tidur, jadi daripada harus bolak balik ke dapur lebih baik aku membawa persediaan.

Kulihat chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa kamar sambil memainkan handphonenya, mungkin sedang mengecek bagaimana perform kami tadi.

"yeol.. ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu". Ucapku tiba-tiba.

Yeol menepuk-nepuk sofa, menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"ada apa baek?". Tanya chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap rambutku.

Ah..sungguh aku sangat suka ketika chanyeol mengusap rambutku seperti ini, menghantarkan ribuan aliran listrik yang menggelitikku.

"aku memang tidak tau pasti apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu yeol..tapi aku menyerah, aku rasa kau benar.. aku.. mencintaimu". Akhirnya aku pun mengakuinya, tak ada salahnya bukan? Perasaanku selalu terganjal dan terjebak olehku sendiri.

Chanyeol nampak tersenyum cerah, dan tiba tiba ia memelukku erat.

Begitu nyaman yang aku rasakan..

"aku..aku..aku.. tidak tau kenapa aku sangat suka ketika dekatmu juga.. ada rasa yang berbeda.. aku beberapa kali berfikir, ah bahwa ini adalah rasa kepada kembarannya seperti yang dikatakan d,o kepadaku.. tapi semakin memikirkannya aku semakin bingung bahwa ini tidaklah sama". Ucapku disela pelukan hangat chanyeol.

"aku tau kau akan mengakuinya baekhyunee". Ucap chanyeol lembut sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku.

"tapi aku takut yeol.. ini adalah kesalahan bukan? Kita tidak boleh seperti ini". Ucapku.

"ssstt.. jangan berucap seperti itu,, tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta yang tulus.. kau jangan takut, kita akan hadapi bersama semua ini". Sanggap chanyeol menenangkan.

Demi segala rasa takut dan rasa bimbangku selama ini, kata-kata chanyeol benar-benar membuatku tenang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam.

"ini adalah suatu tantangan untuk kita yang berbeda dari mereka.. aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu... jangan takut .. ada aku disini". Ucap chanyeol berucap.

Oh sungguh aku ingin menangis terharu sekarang, penglihatanku mulai kabur karena dipenuhi titik-titik air mata yang akhirnya tumpah juga..

Dan disaat itulah chanyeol mendekat dan mencium bibirku dengan penuh rasa cinta.. mengesapnya perlahan dengan penuh kehati-hatian..menghantarkan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan disekitarku

Ciuman pertama antara aku dan chanyeol..

Begitulah aku menutup malam yang penuh lelah ini..

Dengan chanyeol disampingku..

Sebagai seorang kekasih..

.

.

.

 _When the lights turn off..Quietly.. I got meet you..In This world full of thorns.. Like a Flower.. We Blooms.. Why is it? Why can't we? they whispers and go against us... We love each other to death .. We are just in Love...We're just a little different.. that's all_

TBC

-Xiayuwe Liu-


End file.
